


Tic-Toc Goes the Clock Till He Says...

by BloodatDawn666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodatDawn666/pseuds/BloodatDawn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawksilver soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic-Toc Goes the Clock Till He Says...

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring continuity at least a little bit regarding Clint and the twins.

"Will you take the wheel? I think I need some breathing time." Clint said looking up from the controls over to Tony. Who nodded and looked up quietly frowning.

 

"Sure Hawk is everything okay?" Clint nodded a little and he got up letting Tony switch into his chair. The man messed with a few of the buttons before looking back to Clint who walked to the back of the carrier. They weren't long off from the HYDRA base they would need to suit up and get ready soon. Maybe Clint was just getting a head start?  The archer looked down at his arm and found that his numbers were counting down slowly it was less then an hour until his timer would count down to zero. 

 

He was terrified, he knew exactly where he was going to be when that clock struck zero and those words underneath would be said. On the battle field fighting HYDRA. He quietly started to gear up with his bows and arrows checking each one to make sure they worked. He jolted when he felt a hand touch his wrist right wear his timer was. He was glad when he found it was just Natasha. 

 

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly pulling her hand away. Clint looked over her before he nodded looking away.  She frowned, "It's almost time isn't it?" Clint nodded again going back to checking arrows. Natasha frowned, "You know if might not be anyone in HYDRA...I mean soulmates always find each other when their time is up." 

 

Clint sighed and he looked down, "I know it's just...I'm probably going to meet them on the battle field and everything about that just feels wrong." 

 

Natasha chuckled and smiled, "Maybe we'll finish up before it goes off. Maybe you'll end up getting together with some sexy hot nurse." Clint laughed a little and shook his head. 

 

"Thanks Natasha really, I'm going to finish suiting up okay?" She nodded backing away a bit, she was worried but Clint was giving off some serious vibes that he wanted to be alone. Sure what Natasha said all made sense but he was still hesitant because of the words under the timer.  _"You didn't see that coming? "_ What kind of nurse or friendly would say that as their first words. He glanced down before forcefully pulling his bow out of the locker and finishing suiting up.   


* * *

Pietro blinked and looked up when he felt Wanda's hand grab onto his wrist covering the broken timer. "Pietro you have to stop looking at it." He shook his head.

 

"I don't remember the exact time it was when it stopped but..." He looked down at the word beneath it a simple.  _'Nope'_ For some reason that always made him laugh when he was younger. He didn't know if it was a bad or good thing but he wanted it to be a good thing and he always knew for some reason it was. 

 

"But..." Wanda pressed. 

 

"I know it was today..." He grabbed her hand clutching on to it. "Can you please fix it just for today I wanna know when I meet them please..." He pouted at her with his eyes very puppy dog like.  Wanda bit her lip looking down at it knowing how hard it hit him when HYDRA broke it, she didn't want him to go through it again. She also didn't want to deny him finding a soulmate.

 

She looked down to his wrist before nodding a little, "Okay...I'll fix it for you but I want you to keep it hidden okay? I don't want it to get broken again." Pietro nodded smiling bright before he zipped into giving her a big hug. 

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She smiled at him and detached herself so she could work her magic on his wrist. Surprise and excitement flashed over Pietro's face when the previously blank screen read 00yr:00mo:00dy:00hr:44mn:11sc. He grabbed her hands in excitement. "What if he can help us get out of here?" That was a thought but Wanda was also hesitant. If it was that soon it meant that the person is either in HYDRA or that he was going to be on a job for them soon.  She tried to give a reassuring smile that  said she agreed. 

"Maybe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prologue. All stories will be updated soon now that school is out for me.


End file.
